Life With A Twist
by chiyuki101
Summary: Sakura is having problems with life.Kakashi seems to have an eye for her,but doesn't know what to do.When a new person comes to town what happens to Sakura's life?Will life become better for Sakura or will she have to kill for fun?Life is to short to play
1. A Twist in Fate

Today was the beginning of summer. One of the hottest, tedious days in the year, the one nobody wants to leave their air conditioned apartments for. The people who were out were some genin, chunin, and maybe a handful of civilians. Some had work or missions; others just were outside for fun. Like most summers everyone was complaining about the heat wondering when the manager was going to fix the air systems in the apartment. If you went outside for a few seconds beads of sweat would start to form.

A group of ninjas where by a small river located in the enormous forest inside the village. "It's too hot to be outside today" Naruto protested fanning him.

For once everyone had changed from the up-tight uniform worn day after day into a pleasant swim suit. Unlike Kakashi, he still wore his mask, making everyone wonder what he was hiding. "It's summer dumb-ass, of course it is going to be hot" Sai said smiling a phony smile.

Naruto just gave that infuriated look he gives him and started to argue about it. As Naruto and Sai disputed, Sakura had her feet in the water staring at it in a daze state. Kakashi ignored the knuckle headed boy and the obnoxious one to look at the little girl he knew so well. When he now glimpses at her he sees a kunoichi, not the girl he once trained. Unlike Kakashi, Sakura was glancing at her reflection in the water. She felt something wrong with the world she loved and lived. To her the world around felt almost off balanced, but stayed perfect in her own eyes. A matter of fact her eyes have been hurting for some time now. It gives her head aches when ever this starting to happen to her. They also changed color at times when she got infuriated or when she had a ghastly nightmare about her past which have been occurring every day now about the same time Sakura's eyes started to hurt a week ago.

"Sakura what are you looking at" Kakashi asked her considerately putting his hand on her left shoulder.

Startled by his actions she was pulled from her thoughts in her own world. Turning her head to him with a blank empty expression "Yes" she asked in a whisper.

Naruto and Sai had stop fighting when they noticed what Kakashi was doing. Naruto walked over to where she was, on the other side of her where Kakashi wasn't and bent down to her level. He got close to her face. Both could feel and hear the breaths each were taking. "Hey Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked in a fairly deafening voice.

Wincing from the pain now ringing in her ears Sakura pushed him so he would fall backwards into the cool crystal water. Naruto's arms went flaring out in small circular motions. He landed in the water, back first, displacing the water around his body. Engulfed by the water Naruto's movements disrupted its peaceful flow. The splash got everyone wet or well Kakashi and Sakura damp, and Sai got sprinkled by it.

"NARUTO" Sakura yelled at him infuriated about the water he drenched her in. "It's not my fault Sakura-Chan you pushed me in" he exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled softly to himself then jumped in the water making a larger splash than Naruto. The wave was enormous compared to the blond boys'. It engulfing Sakura achieving to make her drenched then the dampness the boy made her.

''Kakashi how could yo-" Sakura could not finish when Kakashi grabbed her ankle and yanked her in. It was an endless amount of fun everyone was having, but that feeling Sakura had just didn't go away. At the main gates a shadow shaped like a person came walking in. The guards at the gate saw what was coming and got ready for battle. As the person entered the gate the guards could not tell who or what it was. It was dressed in a black cloak with an outrageous design. It practically looked like a light blue dragon's body from the front that continued to the back where it ended with its head. Mouth open like it will eat you if you get to close. The dragon was coiled around the body making it look treacherous. The collar covered the face about up to their nose letting not even hair be seen, only for a giant straw hat to be in the way. The shawl seemed to wrap them up like a cocoon. The edge came from the back of its calf's to the ends of its ankle. It gave the impression of being elegant in a way. The sandals where not like the ones of Konohagakure or any other village. They covered the whole feet, but left the toes to show separating the big toe from the rest. Up the leg was covered by tight cloth, almost like it was the leg, connected to the shoes going past the sight of the robe. As the guards approached one saw only an eye of this thing and got scared. Before they knew it the person was gone. Disappeared leaving no trace behind even a foot print was hard to find. It was almost like it was never there, just a figment of their imagination. The guards dare not spoke of the event that happened, but they knew in the back of their mind it will back fire on them.

At the Hokage Tower Tsunade was sitting there drinking her sake like usual complaining about her job and wanting to relax. The window flew open with no wind today it could never happen. Tsunade was now alarmed and ready for anything. As she stood the figure from the gate was there. "Who are you" Tsunade snarled.

The body did not feel threaten or scared they just stood there speechless.

"Answer me now" she demanded. "If you don't answer, I'll have you killed" the women kept trying to scare the intruder to give in.

Tsunade was shaking with adrenaline and also with fear of dying. This person must survive because of their great skills and the blond women knew this. If they weren't so good, multiple Anbu ops would have broken anything to come save her. The fellow started to move their hand. Not to a weapon, but to their hat. Grabbing the rim of the hat with magenta nail polish painted on the person's nails, skimming the hand from the front of the hat to the side. This person was taking off the hat revealing long purple hair in a French braid, emerald green eyes and a face just like her apprentice. She placed the hat on the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"No it can't be", Tsunade was to stun to even speak.

"Hello mother" the girl said with a little bit of sarcasm and happiness.

At the river Sakura just stopped messing around with everyone because of a feeling like she needed to go home. Not her apartment currently, but the house where her life began. "Sorry guys I have to go" Sakura said swimming over to the edge and hosting herself up, out of the water.

She was dripping wet as she walked over to her stuff.

Swimming over to the edge as well "Wait Sakura what seems to be the matter" Kakashi asked concerned.

"Kakashi" she started "I need to do this alone" she could not finish what she really wanted to say.

"Sakura-Chan, don't leave, we were just having fun" Naruto had protested.

Kakashi jumped out of the water as fast as he could and went to her. Whispering in her ear "Sakura let me help you I can't see one of my students to do something they will regret" than stepped back giving her space.

Sakura had her back to them all, but on her face was confusion. How did Kakashi know what she was about to do? She didn't want them to see her like this, angry, sad, happy, and confused. What did she truly feel? All she did know was that she had to go home. Putting on her swim shorts and grabbing her weapon pouch she left still soaking wet.

"How dare you come back here" Tsunade finally found her voice to tell this girl off.

"Its home. How can I not come back to the beginning?" this mystery girl asked.

At this time the one who looks like Sakura had sat down on the couch next to the window. Tsunade just leaned on the rim of her desk. Feet out crossed along with her arms. "This is not your home" the blond said almost too soft to hear.

"Why won't you except that I have come back to live a normal life" the girl said roughly miserable.

"Yuki you can never live normal if that's what you call it" Tsunade nearly yelled.

"And why is that?" She got up from the couch "Because I left, became a missing ninja, lived in many countries, and oh let's not forget helped your sorry asses from war destroying the village" Yuki snarls at her.

"How can you say you saved us, we can protect ourselves" Tsunade fought.

"Well let's see" the purple hair girl started in a smart-ass tone "There was half the Akatsuki I took down for this village, killed several men who were highly skilled that could have outnumbered you after the war you just had, and oh my favorite" Yuki bowed her head with the side of her index finger on her chin and her thumb on the back of her chin for a moment. "My _very _good friend, who has a bingo book bigger than mine and stronger than me, wanted to take this village out, but I stopped him because I was thinking of my friends and family here... Well mostly family" she finished.

Tsunade took in an unfathomable breath. She was astounded at what this young girl had been telling her. It couldn't be true about this girl who left to find power and to find out more about her family. As the elder looked at this woman she saw the tiny girl she took care of until she left. "Look Yuki, if that's what you are going by still, I" Tsunade paused for a moment "Want you to come home, but" she warned "You will not leave, go through the process of becoming a Konoha civilian, read the whole village rule book memorize it, and train your _best friend_ to use the gift given to the clan."

Now she was just being mean to Yuki about coming back. "Fine, but you are dumb if you think I will do the stupid shit like restarting my life again" she said crossing her arms as she lend mostly on her left leg with her right pointing out.

"It's that or leave my country with Anbu ops on your ass trying to kill you for the rest of your life" Tsunade bluntly persisted.

Snarling softly at her choices she decided to go with living a peaceful existence with knowing everything about this stupid village. Giving in to her demands she replied "Fine, but I will teach her what I know and push her to be superior than this village will need. _Plus_ make her know who she really is."

This did not sound too good for Tsunade. "Go talk to her, it should be easy. Think of it as a family reunion" she said.

To have her precious step daughter trained to be a great assassin was too deadly to think about happening, but it had to be taught to her. "I will be back I have business to handle" Yuki said grabbing her hat than jumping straight out the window like she was flying.

There Sakura was in front of the house she lived in for the first five years of her existence. Soaking wet as well as cold, she stood there staring at her past. She can barely remember what happened back then. A flashback of what the house use to look like appeared in her mind.

It was a dark green two story house with a white trim. The trees around it made the house look peaceful and warm. Her window at the front was a French window. The others were normal on the same level and a bit bigger one the first floor. When reality sunk in and the memory faded, the house as it looks now has vines, weeds, and wild branches going through the windows. The color of the house was fading and decaying. Back when life was pleasant she was able to smile with feelings that's were true, not fake like now.

The girl was numb to what was happening. Only knowing where she was and that she was walking up the stairs of her porch. As she stopped midway to the door, she was turning her head to the left slightly keeping the body still straight ahead. Memories of the swing made Sakura remember her parents rocking her in it as her mother sung to her a soft-hearted melody. Looking straight ahead now she continued her path to the door. It felt like eternity to her when the young girl reached the door. She scanned every crack, crease, even the color to give more memories about the past. A shiver ran down her back as a cool breeze came by. Staring intensely at the door knob the girl could not help but glimpse at her reflection that was distorted. Slowly grabbing the knob, she left her hand there feeling the cool metal against the palm of her right hand. Sakura twist the knob until she heard a click and could not rotate her hand any more. Using a bit of force to pry the door open from its old rusted hinges dust blew up in her face. Letting go of the doorknob she closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she coughed. With her free hand she used it like a fan moving it side to side to clean the air for it to be breathable.

A few moments past and Sakura opened her eyes to see the dust disappearing. Walking into the house she saw the walls stained in dark crimson blood. Most of the shadows hid the furniture with additional splatters of blood on them. The scared girl walked farther into the house without knowing she was. _Creak _the floor went with each step she took. Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding inside her this whole time. Walking slowly past every open room seeing rats crawl through specks of light and the way that light made the room feel cold.

She got to the stairs leading to the second floor without knowing it. Putting her hand on the rail of the staircase she felt what her small fingers could never as a small child. Sakura's eyes started to play tricks on her. Looking up at the top of the stair case to see a blur that looked like a person. A pair of green eyes that belonged to a small child with a red rubber ball in hand stood there. _That can't be me _she thought. The little girl threw the ball down the stairs laughing and clapping. As the ball bounced down the stair case the girl disappeared along with the ball as it got to Sakura's feet. She could feel the texture even smell the rubber of the ball.

It must have been a memory of her past, but why was it coming to her mind now? The young girl took her first step onto the old wooden step. It bent from the pressure, but kept its form as she added the other foot. The kunoichi was a brave and strong woman, but when it came to brining her past back up it made her cower in fear. Only a few may know what really happened in the Haruno house years past. Sakura kept going step by step her breathing so low not even she could hear it. The girl knew someone or something is in this house and was not going to leave without a fight. Reaching the top the only thoughts going threw her mind where about her parents.

Another memory from the past came into view. The same little girl was in front of her, but now there was more detail to her then just her eyes. This little girl looked just like Sakura only with purple hair. The little one tilted her head, turning and skipped down the hall all the way to the end. She entered through a closed door laughing again. Now Sakura was walking to that room mesmerized by this little girl. What was she doing? This was not like her to do this. To follow some memory that might have happened or might not have. Before she knew it she was at the door. Looking to the side of the hallway where a window on the wall is. It is so dirty you can't see any through it. It has a branch going through it with a small hole to the side to see outside. Seeing droplets fall she figured that it started to rain few minutes after entering the house. Sakura didn't even hear the pitter patter on the roof. As quiet as the house was, the rain was deaf to her ears.

Not even knowing this till the moment of truth sunk in. Her mind has to open up to the world around her or she will die. Letting her senses open to any sound heard by her ears and any motion seen by her eyes. Quickly grabbing the knob Sakura twist and pushed the door open with all her energy breaking it in half. The room was dark and gloomy. To creepy for her to bear, but she had to go in. Just taking a few steps in cracking sounds where coming from behind. Turing with so much momentum it would have been a blur in the eyes of others. The door was being fixed when she turned to it. A look of shock and amazement was placed on the kunoichi's face. Then it quickly shut leaving a gust of wind blowing Sakura's dry strands hair off her sweaty face. As the sound of fire softly igniting came from afar near the corner to the right with her back still turned to it. She didn't know whether to turn or run.

_I cannot leave now or I will never find out what my dreams are telling me _she thought in a nervous, but in a calm state.

Turing slowly to face her nightmare, but slightly frightened to do so. She feels this will be the end of her life. When she faced her death all she saw was a hand with magenta nail polish with a ball of fire that seems to float without burning the hand. She was shocked to see someone control fire. The hand is just above the shoulder of whoever it belonged to. It was away from the face of Sakura's enemy.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground illuminating the room. What the small ball of fire could not do the lightning did showing her everything in the room. Once again both figurers where surrounded in darkness. In that brief moment the young kunoichi saw all she needed to. A girl who looks just like Sakura, but with purple hair stood right before her. There standing in the room listening to the rain pitter patter on the window slow down. She didn't know what to do. In a dark room with a women who looked just like her.

_This has to be my mind still playing tricks on me_ Sakura thought.

"No, I am real just like you" the twin looking girl said like she was reading the thoughts of Sakura.

"WH-who are you" the rosy haired girl asked innocently.

This time the ball of fire was bigger and illuminated more area. This girl tossed it into the centre of the room. It lit up the room showing everything and everyone in it. The surrounding was new for Sakura. Taking in all the cracks, blood stains, and even the cockroach crawling up and down the walls it looked nothing like it was from the past. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the room. A dark brown love seat is in the corner next to the window with a small dresser to the left with a broken lamp on top of it. That was about it in the room, to plain for a house this big. The look alike had a coat with a crazy design, but Sakura could not make what it was.

"My, my you forgot all about me haven't you?" this mystery girl said in a question, but more like a statement.

"Who sent you?" Sakura asked in a forceful tone.

The girl in the corner sighed knowing this will be a long day well a long night now.

"Look little girl I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that, but I am here to help you" this purple haired girl said. She also whispered "Tsunade said this would be easy" but Sakura heard her little comment.

"How do you know the Hokage" she demanded to know.

"Do you know who I am?" this women question ignoring the question about Tsunade.

"No, but if you plan on destroying the village or hurting the Hokage you won't get away with it" Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch holding out at her infuriated.

"Listen you little bitch I have travelled far to help you learn about your family history and get to know you better" the first part sounded angry than she softened out in the end.

"What are you talking about? You know nothing about my family and I'd be damn stupid to get to know you" the kunai was being held tighter threatening to leave her hand and ending up in this woman's chest.

"I know everything about you Sakura and I know just what really happened to your parents" telling Sakura the truth.

The pink haired kunoichi had thoughts of her parents and was thinking that she really did know anything about her. "Young lady that weapon needs to be put away or I will make it go away" persisted to the lookalike.

"No" was all she could conjure up.

The weapon started to get soft in Sakura's' hand. Looking down at the sharp object for a quick glance to see what in the world was going on. The girl was looking longer than she should have been. This was the chance for the new girl to get closer to Sakura. The weapon in Sakura's hand was not even usable now. The color was fading from the blade making it a clear like water. The kunai was an icicle melting in the palm of her hand.

"I told you to get rid of it" she paused "You didn't so I had to" she finished.

Sakura was dumb found at her power. She had never seen this before, someone who could control an element like that just like her fire. "You can have power like this" looking at the floor the water that was there started to float. "You see" the water started to float in a circular ring "Controlling elements is the easy part, but using them to your whim is a much harder thing" she finished.

By this time Sakura realize the girl had gotten closer to her. She fled backwards shocked and scared. "I'm not going to hurt you" Sakura's heart was pounding from adrenaline building up.

"Tell me who you are" she asked.

"I am Haruno, Yuki" Yuki told her.

No emotion shown on her face. The girl who knew what would come out of this by showing anything. "What? That's a lie" Sakura told her with anger in her voice about her name.

"No Sakura I am your sister" at this time the water fell ask Yuki tried to put her hand upon her sister's shoulder.

She freaked out trying to go as far back as she could but was stopped by the door. Yuki retracted her hand slowly, sadness shown on her face. Usually she doesn't show emotions to people or at any time, but knowing her only family by blood was not liking her she could not help it.

"Sorry for bothering you" Yuki said turning around.

Sakura didn't know what to do. If she stopped her will this mean she has to take care of her? The thought of which one was older crossed her mind.

"Wait" Sakura called out as the other girl paused back still turned to her. Nervously biting her lip for a moment she also questioned "Who is older?"

At this Yuki had to laugh at the ways her sister wanted to get to know her better. "I am by only a minute or two."

"Ok" the younger sister said looking around the room not knowing how to react to this anymore. She moved away from the door to get away from the bugs crawling alone side her. Silence hung in the room for a while before Yuki decided she had to leave. This was getting to her mind and nothing could fix it. She turned around taking a deep breath walking in small steps. As she started to walk Sakura's mouth hung open wanting to ask so much of her. All that came out was air and maybe a squeal or two. Reaching out thinking it would stop her from moving. At the brim of her eyes tears where threatening to fall without her desire for them to. She didn't even know why she was crying or if she could stop it. It had done something without her knowledge of it. Earth gathered up around Yuki's feet thickening making it hard for her to move a step.

"What the hell?" she whispered examining the problem at her feet.

Gathering a petite ball of fire she bent over using the light she saw that it had been unbreakable substance of earth. Baffled Yuki straighten up extinguishing the fire. Rotated her torso getting a glance at Sakura who had been standing there hands covering her eyes as tears fell. The elder sister knew she had done it. Not on purpose of course, but because emotions control the abilities given to us by our family Kekkei Genkai.

"Sakura it is alright, but you need to stop crying" Yuki called as Sakura looked up wiping her eyes dry with the backside of her palm. Sakura took several deep breaths to calm her body. Once she was in check of her emotions, the dirt loosened and Yuki could get out. It appeared as an ant pile once it had softened. She moved one foot at a time moving to her left. Yuki shook her right foot to get dirt that made its way into her boot out. Turning around she said

"Well it seems that you can control the element of earth."

Sakura had a bewildered expression telling the sister she had no idea what had happened. "It seems that the family line has given you the power of Earth" trying to help her understand.

Sakura nodded in understanding that part. "Sister you are a Haruno and a Haruno does not cry or show any signs of weakness" Yuki explained. "I have fought to earn my title and you will do the same. You, Sakura are a legacy that serves the Hokage to keep the village alive" she finished.

This was all too much for Sakura to comprehend. Her family came into her mind reminding her how they were killed. The thought of seeing them on the floor drenched in their blood made Sakura shiver.

"Are you cold?" Yuki asked noticing her shake.

Taking off her coat she walked over to her extending her arm with the coat clenched in her fist. Sakura grabbed it hesitantly. She thought the layer would somehow kill her. Without her coat her outfit was simple. It is a black sleeveless dress that went down mid-thigh clinging to her body. A blue zipper went down the dress from the top where it covered her face. With a white obi that covered from under her breast to the lower half of her torso and a blue smaller obi that lies about the white with two black belts equally parted. She has fish nets on her shoulder to her elbow and from her upper thigh down past her dress a few centimeters. Yuki's kunai pouch is on her right leg just above the knee. Her boots like shoes came just below her knees.

"It feels like it was yesterday our parents were killed" Sakura said putting on the coat.

"It truly does" Yuki said listening to what her sister had to say. "We were playing outside in the old tree. Mom and dad hated us playing afraid we would get hurt one day" rubbing one arm remembering falling on it. "Before we knew what was going on screams were heard from all parts of the house. As we ran into the house I saw rouge ninjas killing everybody on the first floor. Fresh blood splattered on wall and furniture from the bodies of our relatives. Our parents fought back, but it seemed like nothing could have been done"

Sakura was depressed talking about the past. Yuki took over for her now "There were weapons everywhere. When one saw us they immediately came after us. We fled up stair ignoring the bodies on the stairs. Their eyes wide open with terror as blood came out their mouths. When we reached the top you and I ran to mom and dad's room for safety" she paused before continuing the repulsive memory of that day. "Inside the room mom was in the corner afraid for her life. Dad was in the grasp of a man with so much muscle his veins were popping out. He was wearing a tank top and skin tight shorts. You where horrified that you ran to mother"

Sakura knew this part to well. It replayed in her mind almost every night she didn't drink herself to sleep. "I stood there watching as he asked dad many questions, but got the same answer. "I don't know' was the only answer dad had told him. With nothing he wanted, the man threw dad against the wall. Dad fell to the ground with kunais sticking out of his leg and a few from his arms and abdomen. The muscle man went after me, but dad would not have let that happen. He took a kunai from his leg throwing it at the man's back. This pissed him off so bad he went to dad and snapped his neck in half"

Sakura wanted to say the part she had experience. Sakura continued "After finishing dad off the man came after me and mom because I had made a noise. We had to have been about three. Mom didn't want her only children to get hurt so she used our Kekkei Genkai blowing me over to you. In front of us our mother was raped and slaughter by that revolting man. When he came after us I was so scared I screamed so loud. You stood there so angry it over whelmed you" she could not finish for she had no idea what happened after that truly. So Yuki finished for her

"The family trait became clear to me. I got all the power that everyone in the family had, but decided not to use. I took a kunai from the wall and went after that bastard. He hit me so hard I went flying until I hit the wall. That was it for him. I got up going after him once more, but this time he could not touch me I was too fast. Slicing off the man's arm it gave me more confidence to kill him. He struggled holding the nub where his arm was as he went down on his knees. There I hacked off his head", that was all she would say about that night.

Sakura could feel that's all they wanted to say. Right than a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Sakura jumped from all the excitement going on. Yuki had no emotion on her face, but Sakura was a little shaken up.

"Let me walk you home" Yuki said walking over to her sibling. What they didn't know was that someone had been watching and listening to them. This figure had got all the information they needed. As the two sisters walked in the rain to Sakura's house, Yuki realized they were being followed. Not wanting to alarm her sister she mentioned nothing. When they appeared in front of her apartment Sakura handed back her coat and unlocked the door. She paused.

"Want to come in" she asked.

Yuki acted like she was thinking about it, but knew she had to take care of their follower. "No thanks I have to do some cleaning in my apartment" she said.

With that they both parted. Walking into the clearing that was next to the building she stopped mid-way. "Well seems someone has an obsession with Sakura" Yuki said to the mystery person.

"I just want her safe" the deep voice said "And you cannot stop me from accomplishing this" he finished. This was the beginning of something big.


	2. Welcome Home

"Look what the cat dragged in. My I haven't seen trash like this in a while" Yuki said. This was affective to the man. She just looked at him with disgust. "Well Uchiha come close to her and I might have to kill you" Yuki told Sasuke.

"You can't stop me I am stronger than you, besides why does it matter to you if I see her" he told her in a monotone voice. She had a wild, but stern expression on her face. "Ha" she paused shocked "You have to be kidding me, if you think you can take me on you will regret it. The girl is a close friend of mine, not that you should know" informing him in a sinister voice.

"I have heard about you" was all the Uchiha said. She had a curiosity to how, but it was small. He was taking his time.

Starting a fight near Sakura's apartment would be too noisy most likely to disturbed her. She bit her finger drawling blood than started doing hand signs. A puff of smoke came and vanished just as fast showing off a red katana handle in a scarlet sheath. It looked so simple, but the stains of blood collected could not be counted. It was used so many times to get her to where she is now.

Of course she had tons of fancy katanas and other weapons, but his one was her favorite. No one knew it, but it was her birth mother's when she was in ANBU. "Is that the sword you will use to kill me" Sasuke said amused. Yuki smirked shaking her head in frustration. This boy was a fool to judge her.

"Your mother would not approve of you stalking a woman like this" she knew this hit him. She saw him flinch just slightly.

No normal person would have noticed it if not trained to. Yuki has been taught far and wide all over the world. She has heard about the Uchiha as well. About snake man and some four eyed freak also. "If I didn't know any better you where trying to get me infuriated" he said cracking a few knuckles on each hand. "Who knew a whore would be trained when she went around so many places" his comment to her made Yuki think twice before letting him live.

At this point she is thinking what ways to make him suffer. Her annoyance growing with every breath she took. Pulling out the sword fast and throwing its holder to the side. The young girl prepared for battle.

Sasuke chuckled "Little girl I have the Sharingan. I can predict all your moves before you even do them."

"Oh no the Sharingan whatever shall I do" Yuki said dripping with sarcasm.

The Sakura look alike rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Sasuke Uchiha_ _thinks he so cool he's just a duck haired douche bag, _she thought with a snicker on her face. Now the dark haired boy was ready to fight. Summoning his crimson eyes the boy was preparing to fight this new stranger.

Sasuke didn't know it, but Yuki did. People where on their way to the clearing to probably stop the two of them. A light breeze came from the east and headed west. Yuki got a waft of what seems to be men's cologne. It was light scent that seems to get stronger every second that gone by. She didn't care who or what was on its way the only thing the girl wanted is to kill the boy who made her sister heartbroken.

Yuki did something she never would do in front of an Uchiha. She activated her eyes by blinking slowly.

The color was unusual; its magenta center was just like her nails. Inside the magenta color was her black pupil. Around it is nine small white closed circles equally spaced out around it. At last was a dark ring on the outskirts of the iris. Yuki hardly used her eyes unless she was going to kill them. No one ever lived to talk about them.

The trees where rustling all around the open space. Within seconds ANBU ops where surrounding Uchiha and Yuki. Kakashi was with them to see what the matter was. Even though he shouldn't be there the ANBU ops could not stop him. He saw her eyes just like the Uchiha, but the ANBU seem to have not noticed it. She blinked for them to disappear, but Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes were still on her.

Yuki dropped her katana as it melted into water when they started to talk. "By the order of the fifth Hokage you, Uchiha Sasuke and guest of his are under arrest for treason against the village" the leader op told them.

"Look I'm not with this piece of shit I came to kill him" Yuki told them. "Then you come with us still to talk to the Hokage" the leader said. Her brow creased in confusion "Um I'm fine. I got to go any way I am tired" she walked off putting her hand up as a wave good-bye.

As ANBU came after her so fast she just shimmered away before they could touch her. Kakashi was there to see if Sakura was in trouble, but what he found scared and surprised him. Sasuke didn't move as the people around him threw him on the ground putting chakra resistant handcuffs forcefully on.

Yuki was in front of her apartment door wondering if she still owned it. Grabbing the key from her pouch the girl put it into the lock. Twisting it to hear a click the door was unlocked.

Using her free hand she grasped the knob and turned the door while pulling out the key. It was dark and had a funny smell to it. The ninja moved her hand inside to the left on the wall feeling for a switch to turn on. After moving the hand up and down for a minute or two Yuki finally found the switch. Flipping the control up; the light in the center of the room turned on illuminating her living area. It was a dull yellow tint showing off her dusty furniture in that one room. Luckily she put sheets on the seating areas.

There is a small wooden cabinet that held an old style television on top. Lying on the wooden floor is a fairly large rug. Its design was unique, a cream color with a black dragon surrounded by bamboo. In the center of the rug is a glass top coffee table with a rustic mahogany stain color. At the end of the rug is a metal frame futon with a navy mattress. It was a simple place and that's how she liked it.

The room had dust, bugs, and spider webs, nothing someone would sleep in. Yuki thought about the hours it will take to clean the place up. So she decided to go back to Sakura's for the night. Flipping out the light again that took her so long to find, the young women back up out of the apartment locking the door once more. Sighing she disappeared ending up inside her sister's room.

Sakura didn't seem to feel the presence of Yuki. "Sakura" the purple haired girl called. Sakura moaned in annoyance. She didn't want to get up, but she quickly realized who had called her name. Jolting up in the bed she asked "What the hell are you doing in my apartment."

"Well you see" she paused rubbing the back of her head "My apartment is really dirty so I thought I could stay here the night" Yuki told her in a soft tone. The younger girl yawned "Go into the closet and grab a blanket. You can have the couch."

Heading out the room Yuki seem to pay too much attention to her sister's place. How nice she had made it or how elegant the family furniture looked. As she made it to the couch she forgot to look for a blanket.

Instead she went back to her sister's room. "I can't find it" she called as she walked back in. Sakura grunted scooting over making room for her big sister. Yuki smiled at the jester walking over to the empty space. The girl took off her shoes, coat, and pouches as she crawled into the warm bed. She had the side with the window. Facing the clear night she floated to sleep without hesitation.

The sun was rising slowly sending in rays of light through the window. It hit the closed eyes of Sakura waking her only slightly. Moving her arms out and extending her legs as far as they would go to stretch all her muscles while the covers slipped off her body down to her knees. When her hand hit the empty space where her sister was suppose to be her eyes opened.

The younger sister knew it would be hard for Yuki to feel at home, but she thought she would at least try. Sakura pushed herself up with one hand as she moved her feet over the side the bed. With all the effort she could the kunoichi got up from her bed.

A faint smell of food lingered throughout the house. Walking sluggish to the kitchen a steamy plate of breakfast sorts was located on the old table. Getting closer the medic could see the fattening foods her sister made her; eggs, bacon, toast with butter, and sausage.

In a way they could be good for you, but the way Yuki made them it was a heart attack on a plate. Sitting down Sakura saw a note tilted on a glass of orange juice. She just stared at the note. _Where did she get all this food? I certainly didn't have any _she thought to herself.

The note didn't even register in her mind she was that hungry. The note had her name in a fancy cursive print that was so carefully written. Picking up the note gently she brought it closer for her to read it. Sakura flipped the folded paper open to see a bunch of squiggles in the form of worlds.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I want to thank you for letting me stay the night at your apartment mine was a mess. I made breakfast for you and me, but I couldn't stick around to eat with you. I am not leaving if that's what you where thinking I am cleaning my apartment. Oh that reminds me I took some supplies if you don't mind, I will give what I don't use back. If you want you can come by and help hint, hint. My building is past town and the second apartment building. It's an ugly yellow tint one if you are looking for it. On the third floor room number 3K you can get to it by the stairs on the outside side of the building. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yuki or Izanami_

Sakura has seen the name Izanami in the bingo book before, but she never knew it was her sister. It is known as the goddess of darkness and earth and is known to control the underworld. To know that her sister is Izanami scares her and makes her wonder if she is here to kill everyone.

Clutching that note with dear life the kunoichi felt like a little girl again thinking this is her last minute on earth. She balled the note up throwing it anywhere that was not near her getting back to reality.

Picking up the fork next to her plate the young girl started to eat the contents in front of her. Finished Sakura went to her hall closet to grab a towel.

She wanted to take a shower before going to Yuki's to help her. Upon entering the bathroom it was a mess dirt filled towels everywhere, even the shower had dirt and soap all over the place. Cleaning her place was necessary before helping the one who made this mess.

Yuki had been at it for about 6 hours now cleaning every little mess in her apartment. Earlier she called an exterminator for the bug control. Lucky for her it was not a house and more people took care of it so less damage was done to it. The young girl finished the living room, bathroom, and her bedroom saving the kitchen for last. There must have been food from decades ago because the smell in that room would make anyone want to run for the hills.

Getting a mask she pulled open the refrigerator quickly like pulling off a band-aid for less pain. Mold was everywhere, on her old food, on the sides. It was disgusting how this could have happened within only about thirteen years.

Now that she thought about it thirteen years is a long time to be gone with food waiting. As soon as she put a hand on something a knock at the door was heard. Quickly and silently she ran over to the door.

Looking through the peep hole she saw a mess of pink hair and green eyes. Unlocking all the locks she had equipped the door with it opened slowly to have Sakura look at a puzzled look. "Can I come in" she asked taking a small step forward. Yuki nodded her response moving over opening the door wider for the pink haired ninja. The look alike walked in the same area where everyone took off their shoes and slipped on a pair of pink slippers.

It was now Sakura's turn to look at the purple haired girl's room. To her it was nice for someone not being home for quite some time. "So where do we begin" the pink haired kunoichi asked moving towards her sister's room. "I am almost done the kitchen is left" Yuki said motioning to the reeking stench. "That's why you are wearing a mask" Sakura asked why. The other girl just nodded and threw a mask at her sister.

"Man this makes me look like Kakashi" the younger sister only laughed at her comment, but Yuki only looked angry with a stern expression. "What is it" Sakura asked nervous. The purple haired kunoichi turn, she could not look at her "You know Hatake?" The younger sister didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to find out what will happen with the truth out in the open.

"Well I guess I know him. Is that bad" she questioned rubbing her arm kind of edgy. Yuki walked back into her room slamming the door shut. Sakura stood waiting for the next move she would do. It felt forever before she came out of the room, but was different was her garments.

In a way it was a standard ANBU uniform with a few changes. She still had the long gloves, but no armor on top. A black shirt with short sleeves that was cut off a few inches after her bellybutton under a grey vest that is shorter than the shirt, zipped up to the top mid- throat with a white tiger face mask on the side of her head completing the top half of her outfit. Her short black spandex shorts where higher than mid-thigh. Yuki had a type of grey top shorts with pockets for kunai and shurikens or other weapons she wanted. The top shorts had the inner sides of her thigh cut out. Along with her normal tall boots on going past the knees, hair in a French bread, and a katana strapped to her lower back, she was ready to go kill.

"Where you going" Sakura asked scared for not only her life, but the life of Kakashi's. "Out" the older sister said in a monotone voice with a sinister gaze towards the door. Sakura quickly got in front of the door. Her sister knew what she was doing, but decided not to leave anyway. "You can't hurt him" the pink haired girl said sadness heard in her voice. "And why not" Yuki asked as Sakura rubbed her eyes dry.

Just as she looked up she was facing a pair of green eyes like hers. "Does he mean that much to you" Yuki asked searching for the answer not even her sister herself knew. The pink haired girl pushed past her sister going to the living room to sit on the couch. With a plop Sakura sat on the couch head in hands not knowing what to do any more.

Yuki rolled her eyes; she never had to deal with this entire boy drama just kill them. Walking over to her sister she sighed than walked on to her bed room. The pink haired girl heard the door close; looking to see what her older sister was going to do now. Moments later she came out in normal artier for cleaning in.

Walking past the sitting girl she ended up in the kitchen where she left off with her cleaning. Not even talking to her sister, Yuki set to work on battling the odor in the area. Sakura was glad that Yuki didn't go after Kakashi, but then wondered why she got all emotional about it. _Maybe it's because he is my sensei _she thought. Finally feeling better she went to go help her sister. It took an hour or longer for her and Sakura to clean the place.

"You hungry" Sakura asked from the bathroom. She took a shower to clean the mold and stench from her sweaty body. Sighing, Yuki got off the spot on the counter she was currently sitting at mid thought. "I guess. What did you have in mind" the purple haired girl asked walking towards her bedroom. Leaning on the door frame she saw Sakura pulling on her hair getting the excess water from it.

"Hmm how about tea and sweets" she suggested. "That's some kind of mean choice you have" the older sister told her. As Sakura went into her sister's room to grab something that was somewhat close to what she would wear normally she put it on quickly. In only a few hours they seemed so close again like they were little once more.

Yuki changed into some shorts and a t-shirt with only a few weapons on her. "Where is this place you want to go to" the purpled haired girl asked uninterested to go out so much. Sakura just motioned for her to follower. Both walked to the door putting on their own shoes. "Just into town is all" Sakura said in a cheerful tone. The sound of her voice only made Yuki regret coming back to the village. That voice was just like when they where kids said I'm going to show you to everyone I know.

Rolling her eyes she sighed giving her surrender to the young pink haired kunoichi. Walking out the door Yuki locked it putting the key in her bra. "Why do you do that and not put it in a pocket" the younger sister asked curious. "I know where it is all the time" she answered with little to no ease to her. As they walked out of the building and into the street people stared at the two girls. Mostly horrid looks to Yuki and she could feel every one of them.

It felt like eternity for the older purple haired sister to get to that damn shop to eat. Once arrived Sakura asked for a table and was seated right away. Whispering to her sister "the top medic slash the Hokage's stepdaughter gets you in places faster" she finished with a laugh. There was nothing her sister had to say to that except "I'm a stepdaughter too."

And with that the pink haired girl felt gilt for saying such nonsense. Seated another waiter came up and asked what they would like to drink. As much as Yuki wanted sake she just requested for water, so did Sakura. It was a quite lunch. Both didn't seem to know what to say to the other.

"So how is life treating you" Yuki asked after a while. "Its fine everything is alright I suppose" the young kunoichi replied. Sakura's sister wasn't close but how they are twin's means they have a deeper connection then most siblings. The waiter came back and asked what they would like to eat now. Yuki wanted a Wagashi cake. Sakura wanted Mochi her favorite. The man left with their order. The girls went back to their conversation.

"What's eating you girl?" the purple haired girl could ask in the most concern voice she could. "Well you see I had to report you to Lady Tsunade" she said looking away. Before the betrayed girl could have spoken a word the presence of twenty ANBU were around the little shop.

Yuki didn't know when she did it or how but all she could do was run like she usually did without causing chaos to anyone or the town. Of Course Sakura didn't feel their presence because they hid it extremely well for high class ninjas. "I have to go" she told her. The pink haired girl was speechless. What could she say to make her sister go in without a fight?

Tsunade's apprentice stood up as Yuki started to walk away. Following her to the door Yuki turned and pushed Sakura away from her. The girl went flying back unexpectedly into a wall. Upon opening her eyes she saw ANBU in a circle surrounding a cloud of dust. One went in to talk to her. Not realizing it, it was Kakashi. "Are you alright Sakura?" the ANBU asked.

The white hair should have given him away, but the apprentice couldn't piece anything that went on at the moment. She looked up with a dazed look. "Did she hurt you?" Kakashi asked in a snarled voice. Blinking a few times she came back to reality. "No and I knew she wouldn't" she said to him. "Kakashi-sama I had things under control with her" she got up and walked off. Not far enough for him to grab her wrist.

"I was worried, she is a treat to Konoha and you seem to get to close to her" he informed her letting go. Walking back to him she said "We are closer then you truly think." This made Kakashi question her motives. _How could they be close, they don't even know each other _he thought. "Sakura, you must go to Lady Tsunade with me to report what you two talked about" nodding to her. Sighing she followed him as the tall man walked out of the shop. People stared at her and all the ANBU ops that she trailed behind whispering.

Entering the Hokage tower they had made it to Tsunade's room. Knocking once no one answered. The same person knocked again but got the same outcome. Kakashi opened the door to find it empty. Everyone that was in the hall way now came into the room, but to find a note.

_Shizune_

_Went out, be back later. Don't worry._

_Tsunade _

This was odd she would have told some one that she will be heading out and even got at least guards to protect her. That's when Shizune ran in yelling "Tsunade!" Looking around the room she saw many masks and Sakura, but no Tsunade. Kakashi put his mask to the side "Here" he said handing over the note. She read over it several times looking for any indication of someone else writing or a code. There was nothing to find.

"Look for her now" Shizune said in a stern voice. "Dispatch" Sakura told the ANBU ops. All but Kakashi left to search. "I have an idea who is possibly with her" he told the two. "I don't know where she would have taken her" Sakura stated. Shizune was confused how they would know more than her. "What are you two talking about?" she questioned.

Both Sakura and Kakashi disappeared instead of answering her. "Yuki why did you bring me here" Tsunade asked. "I couldn't just give myself in like that" Yuki told her. "When they find me they will assume you took me" the elder women spoke. "That is possible, but we do need to talk just me, you, and Sakura" mentioning. Sakura and Kakashi looked for hours to find the hokage and Yuki, but had no luck. It was getting dark and being so far out from the border made it hard for them to get back easily.

"Let's camp here" Kakashi suggested. "No we must keep going" Sakura forced. The girl took off in a direction she felt pulling her. The grey haired man couldn't force her to stop, only having one option and that was to follower her. They ended up traveling farther than Kakashi thought they should but when a ninja had an intuition you can't ignore that. "Here" the pink haired girl motioned to a cluster of boulders in front of a cave entrance.

"Sakura this is blocked off, we can't get in" he told her. The young girl walked up in a bewilder manner to the rocks and touch them. Her chakra had triggered a seal that was placed on these rocks. Her hand started to glow a bright blue color then dispelled to other lines that created signs Kakashi had not seen. It took only minutes for the full seal to let go. The medic removed her hand and motioned for Kakashi to walk in with her. Like all ninjas Kakashi didn't feel this was right to do, but he cared for his past student and trusted her. Walking in, she followed suit. It was dark tunnel with a small amount of light at the end of it.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch he got prepared for a fight. Sakura didn't seem to care what was at the end of the hall. She just walked like nothing was going to happen, she was unprepared. "Sakura" Kakashi whispered "You need be ready for what is down there" he finished. "Its fine Kakashi we're safe in here" the young girl said with so much hope and enthusiasm. As the ninjas got close to the end of the tunnel voices could be heard. It sounded like Tsunade was talking to someone.

"Lady Tsunade" Sakura called out as they entered the main area. It was lit by a fire but had no fuel to it; it was a ball of fire in the middle of the cavern. The space was quit immense then Kakashi would have thought to be. Still in his defensive pose he didn't act on what he should have done, but just waited for things to break down. "How are you mother" Sakura questioned the elder blonde. She laughed "I never thought you would call me that around him or anyone" she pointed. The pink haired girl forgot completely about Kakashi being in the cave.

"What is going on Lady Tsunade" Kakashi asked in confusion manner. "It's only for the family to know" Yuki commented in a harsh voice. "Yuki please calm down he is a good friend we can trust don't get mad at him for protecting Sakura or me form you" Tsunade had informed the other daughter. The purple haired ninja gave Kakashi a cruel look. The silver haired man got a chill from the look she had given him. The outcome the Sakura look alike wanted.

"May I be caught up on what is going on" the ANBU op asked. "Hatake lower you weapon and have a seat" the Hokage replied. Resembling an excellent ninja he followed the orders of his elder leader taking seat next to Sakura on the ground with his back to the wall. "These two girls are Harunos. Their parents died leaving me as there guardian parent to protect these girls and their secret" she told him.

"What does all this mean" trying to explain still made Kakashi confused.

"The Haruno was an extremely strong clan wiped out for their gift. A gift to powerful for one man to with hold" she exclaimed. "If the gift is so strong how can the clan with stand its power" the man asked. "The people of the Haruno clan had kind hearts and would not use the power for such evil dismay. Maybe she would" Tsunade pointed at Yuki "But the clan didn't want to use the gift they were given. Only so many generations had gotten the power. Lucky for parents they had twins barring the special gift to pass on" the blonde finished off with. "What does the gift do" the ANBU asked.

"That's top secret" Yuki snarled at him. "Be nice to him, you don't even know him" Sakura call to her sister. "He tried to kill me I know enough" the purple haired girl had mentioned. "When was that because he didn't do it today or yesterday" the medic sister said defending him. "When I left the village he was sent after me and I wouldn't give in so he tried to kill me remember?" she told Sakura but more of a question to Kakashi. The silver haired man pondered the thought to see if it really happened. Then it dawned on him that he did try to kill her. It wasn't supposed to go down the way she thought.

"I didn't mean to attempt to kill you it was the information given to me through my head piece. I got the last one for being late and it was old so I got static, kill her. It wasn't kill her it was don't I'm sorry" he responded. This story seemed to be to fake and she saw past his phony explanation to her. "I don't believe you but for my sister I guess I have to" Yuki exclaimed. "I saw your eyes Yuki" Kakashi blurted out. The expression on her face was priceless. She was so careful to let no one see unless she was going to kill them. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said getting her composition back. "Was that part of the power you have" he kept going on about it.

"Lady Tsunade I have a request for you" Yuki now asked her step mother and ignored Kakashi. "What would that be young one" the step mother asked. "I need to kill Uchiha, Sasuke" still, emotionless really but still asked of. "No you may not" demanded of the Hokage. "He has information highly wanted by us" she continued. It was getting late and they had to travel back to town tomorrow so no one thinks they are missing. "We must sleep to have enough energy to make it home" Kakashi believed. Everyone agreed and fell to sleep.

Mean while in the village Shizune was freaking out to where the Hokage, her apprentice, and Kakashi had ended up at. Her gut feeling told her that they had found the woman and was going to bring her back alive unharmed.

The next day Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi awoke to the cave being illuminated by the sun. All the rocks had been moved away for an easy exit. In the center of everyone was a bunch of rich balls to eat. Not knowing where Yuki had gone they still ate, not saying a word to each other. The next thing they realize Yuki is back with two canteens full of water. Everyone in the cave was happy to have refreshments and food. "We have to go soon, I don't like being in one place for long" the runaway girl told them. As a ninja you can't stay still unless you want someone to find and kill you. Picking up what few belongings each had they got going.

For ninjas running at top speed wasn't hard so it took a short time to get to the gates of Konoha. Only minutes of being in the village to find ANBU black ops all over Yuki shoving her to the ground. "Get off me" Yuki yelled as they put chakra resisting handcuffs on her. "Under the law of council you are under arrest for multiple treasons. 1, refusal of being captured by us 2, not cooperating with the laws 3, hurting the Hokage's apprentice 4, kidnapping the Hokage 5, kidnapping of two Konoha ninjas" the ANBU leader had finished. "That's all I could have sworn there were more than just 5 laws I broke" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't speak on her behalf only Tsunade, but she didn't even object to what was going on. Was she scared to stand up for her? Did she even care? "This girl didn't kidnap any of us or harm us" Sakura spoke out. Everyone was baffled when she spoke. It wasn't unusual for her to stand up but for a prisoner was different. "Take her to my office" the Hokage reported heading off to where she had said to go. "You too Sakura and Kakashi" the blonde commanded. For once no one gave a fight about what to do.

Yuki had knew this would happen to her if she came back home. Willing to get captured was for her a sign of weakness not something she showed often. Arriving into the office was Tsunade then the black ops with Yuki. Sakura and Kakashi entered last taking their time to get there. "You have broken many rules and must pay for it. You must read the whole book of the village in jail. You will get interrogated and become a civilian if pasted as not a threat to the town. Finally you will train Sakura" the Hokage of the land of fire told Yuki. "We have a deal" she emotionless said.

The ops dragged her away with such force she got dizzy. Another ANBU gave her a shot to knock her out. The way they treated her was horrible, but nothing could be done.

"Kakashi I want you to take Sakura home make sure she is alright" Lady Tsunade whispered to him. Kakashi nodded to her. Sakura was astonished by the way they made her sister look like scum. _Welcome home _Sakura thought to herself bitterly.

"Hey Sakura let me take you home" the silver haired man had asked, but more of a demand. Putting his hand on her lower back he gave her a little push to get her moving.

For Sakura the walk was too short, but to Kakashi it was awkward and long of a silence. Getting to the front of the young girls apartment Sakura thanked him, but didn't go inside. She wanted his company a little more. His company made her feel good inside and she loved that feeling. Not wanting to let go she asked "Want to come in." Taken back by the suggestion he didn't know whether to except or deny. Kakashi wanted her to feel happy about what happened to her sister so he told her "Sure if I can have some tea" smiling towards her.

In the cell where Yuki was it was dark and clammy. The drugs they gave her were soon wearing off. "Are you sure this is what you want" a manly voiced asked. "Of course this is my home, my new life. Join me" Yuki encouraged this man.

"I want to, but I doubt I will get the same treatment as you" he told her. The girl laughed softly "If you love me baby you will join me to make me happier" finished to the strange man. "I do love you Yuki, but being know world wide as Izanagi no one would want me" the stranger exclaimed. "I want you Satoshi, forever" Yuki said. She was at the bars face to face with this man. Satoshi kissed her softly saying "I'll be with you forever" and vanished.

A guard slammed open the door "Whose there" he asked. Walking over to Yuki he grabbed her old jumpsuit they gave her asking "Were you talking to someone here?" Throwing her farther into the cell he just laughed at her pathetic self. "Piece of shit" the guard said walking out.


End file.
